ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LPS: Your World The Movie
) LPS Your World The Movie is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Illumation Entertainment and animated by Hasbro. It is based on the Littlest PetShop series and the sequel to the 2012 film Littlest PetShop. It was directed by Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy. Original voices from the first film— Tori Kelly, Matthew McConaughey, Addison Holley, Jansye Jaud, Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, Scarlett Johansson, Jack McBrayer, Demi Lovato, Bill Hader, Keegan Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Ellie Kemper, Tituss Burgess and Maya Rudolph— returned for the sequel, with Nick Kroll replacing Taron Egerton as Dozer Dryden New additions to the cast include Blake Shelton as a Husky named Moose Hatfield, Ian Rogerson as a Bat named Stormie Batters, Garth Jennings as a Slow Loris named Dreamy Slumberton, Michelle Rodriguez as a Bear named Berry Lively and Danny Pudi as a Squirrel named Dash McDernutt Cast * Tori Kelly as Blythe Baxter * Matthew McConaughey as Russell Ferguson * Addison Holley as Kora Solis * Jansye Jaud as Kimmie Katz * Reese Witherspoon as Zoe Trent/Bingo Blueberg * Seth MacFarlane as Wallace Waterman * Scarlett Johansson as Bisa Kawaku * Jack McBrayer as Lefty Silverstein * Demi Lovato as Penny Ling * Ginnifer Goodwin as Pepper Clark * Bill Hader as Sideburns Walker * Keegan-Michael Key as Peg D'Urso * Jason Sudeikis as Bijou Byson * Josh Gad as Eliza Blue * Ellie Kemper as Zinnia Gardner * Tituss Burgess as Walker Ruffalo * Maya Rudolph as Minka Mark * Nick Kroll as Sunil Nevla/Vinnie Terrio * Blake Shelton as Moose Hatfield * Ian Rogerson as Stormie Batters * Garth Jennings as Dreamy Slumberton * Michelle Rodriguez as Berry Lively * Danny Pudi as Dash McDernutt * Taron Egerton as Dozer Dryden * Cree Summer as Orna Curley/Gracie Plainville * Mariel Sheets as Bree Nibbleson/Cami Kitson * Danielle Brooks as Sugar Sprinkles * Sarah Silverman as Cashmere Biskit * Ariel Winter as Velvet Biskit * Hadley Belle as Lola Hopalong * Anna Kendrick as Plummy Anatin * Lauren Tom as Keena Catley * Kevin Hart as Gerry Goldman * Alec Baldwin as Cash Palmer * Madisyn Shipman as Acacia Summerby Trivia * Addison Holley, Jansye Jaud, Demi Lovato, Scarlett Johansson, Ginnifer Goodwin and Lauren Tom use voices from other movies. (Addison uses her Amaya/Owlette voice for Kora Solis, Jansye uses her Sarah voice for Kimmie Katz, Demi uses her Smurfette voice for Penny Ling, Scarlett uses her Ash voice for Bisa Kawaku, Ginnifer uses her Judy Hopps voice for Pepper and Lauren uses her Numbuh 3 voice for Keena Catley) * Unlike the web series, the film has no crying or fail * Just like the first film, the characters put their pet form objects * Just like the first film, Bingo Blueberg has flying into the sky. * Bisa Kawaku is drinking of milk bottle, which was not seen in the web series or the first film. * Blythe Baxter also wears a jacket, however it was not seen in the web series. * Bisa Kawaku also talks to him this could mean that only the film made him more of a sister. * All green characters weren't present like the first film. * Like the first film, Wallace Waterman swims in the sea. * Like the first film, Zoe Trent is for fashion. B-roll Quotes Tori Kelly (playing Blythe Baxter) * "WHAT IS HE DOING!" * "Let me help you with Dozer Dryden." * "This is for pets from Berry Lively." * "She is Bisa Kawaku." Matthew McConaughey (playing Russell Ferguson) * "Oh no no no no no don't jump!" * "These pets are playing." * "Oh dear!" * "STTOOP!" (BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP) Addison Holley (playing Kora Solis) * "Okay let's go." * "I can't wait to play to the awesome park." * "I'll play the awesome park." * "Let's play." Jansye Jaud (playing Kimmie Katz) * "GET OFF THE STAIRS AND GO TO SCHOOL!" * "So the edition from the pets." * "DON'T TOUCH IT!" * "Nailed it." Gallery Blythe Baxter.png Dozer Dryden.png Orna Curley.png Gracie Plainville.png Littlest Petshop Characters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Lps Pets Characters